


Where Do We Go Now

by antisocialhood



Series: So Won't You Dance Under The Sun [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, M/M, Teasing, yanno normal michael and luke stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Um.” Luke says. He’s been saying that all too much, it’s like his catchphrase except he doesn’t save the world shortly after, just gets hornier. Michael hums as he brushes his lips over Luke’s. This is weird, maybe wrong too. No one is supposed to make out with their former tormentor, or jerk off with them, or get blow jobs.... Okay maybe this has been fucked since the beginning but Luke’s really enjoying just these small touches, he’s never going to last. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Michael and Luke - despite being unsure - continue to fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm officially making this a series because I love the idea of muke growing up learning life together and experimenting on each other and stuff so like yeah.
> 
> title is from Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N Roses bc my pandora workout radio was lit today and this song is stuck in my head, or at least this line.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

There's tension, an unreasonable amount, between Luke and Michael. He's still 15, still in that awkward stage of liking boys and tripping over his own two feet in gym class, and still unable to believe he came while Michael sat next to him. 

 

It doesn't sound right; jerking off while your new friend - and past tormentor - does the exact same. It's fake, like.... like Luke's feelings for Michael. They're a figment of his imagination, the sexual, uncultured part that thinks Michael is hot - which he sort of is, in far too many ways for Luke to keep track of. But the point is, it's not real, these...  _ feelings _ Luke's been getting. 

 

He likes Michael because he's seen his dick. That's it. And really, he's labeling this whole situation as a crush when it's really just an itsy bitsy infatuation on a dick; Michaels dick. 

 

"Okay, but I don't see the point in all of us hanging out if I'm going to have to leave half an hour in." Calum argues - for the umpteenth time. He waves his hand around in exaggeration, half eaten carrot in his grasp. "You two hang out and when the game is over we can meet up."

 

Luke likes that idea, except for the part where he's alone with Michael. He doesn't have control, he's a horny fifteen year old with a faulty sex drive and a hand that cramps all too often. 

 

"Or, we can just wait." Luke offers. He doesn't miss the look Calum gives him. The one that says  _ you've done something stupid _ which isn't exactly wrong, but Luke's not ready to spill the dirty details of two weeks prior. 

 

Michael kicks his leg under the table as he bites into his sandwich. It's cheese,  _ again _ . That's all he eats, sometimes slathered with mustard - which he claims to hate but always has. Michael narrows his eyes, glaring hard at Luke. It's a reminder to keep his mouth shut, their time together a secret. 

 

He's okay with that, really. Calum's still unaccepting and still uses the word 'gay' as an insult - which it's not. 

 

"I get that you've just started getting close." Luke bites his lip to keep from blurting  _ just _ how close they've gotten. "But really," Calum continues as he opens his water bottle, "You should have some time alone, without me buffering the conversations."

 

That's the last thing they need; alone time. It's like asking for a disaster, one with Luke creaming his pants and Michael ridiculing him until the end of time. He can't waddle around with sticky boxers on, and there's really no excuses to why he'd ditch last minute. 

 

"Sounds fun," Luke knows he doesn't sound enthused and he blames his hormones. They're testing him, wrongly, too. He'd thought of Michael when he got off two night ago, fingers wrapped around his cock and his toes curled. He likes what he'd seen,  what they'd done. And now his body is playing tricks on him. 

 

Michael doesn't meet his eyes for the rest of lunch as Calum babbles on about the upcoming game. He's oblivious to the sudden silence that's fallen over his normally rambunctious friend. 

 

The bell rings before Luke finishes his iced tea and the cafeteria empties fairly quickly. Michael hurries to throw the remainder of his lunch out and throws a goodbye over

his shoulder. 

 

"What happened?" Calum questions as he and Luke throw out their trash. 

 

Luke shrugs. There's a code for this, a bro code for bro's who get off together, and maybe think about each other - in Luke's case at least - that says talking about sexual experiences - no matter how small - with your other friends is impossible. "Must be in a bad mood."

 

It would be easier to divulge all of his secrets to his friend. Calum's smart, much more than Luke, and probably more experienced in life and sexual awakenings. But bringing up doing dirty things with Michael sounds wrong, especially with how long Calum and Michael have been friends. 

 

"He's on time today."

 

Michaels quick retreat from the cafeteria is unusual. He's usually late to class, attempts to drag Calum and Luke down with him, too. His hasty exit only adds to Calum's curiosity, it seems. 

 

"I don't know." Luke's shrug is weak this time. He's never been good at lying, nor avoiding answering. He's thankful Calum hasn't started twisting at him to extract any answers. 

 

Calum lets out a breath and leans into Luke's side. "At least you're getting along."

 

It takes all of Luke's self control to hold back a nervous giggle. His cheeks fill with heat despite but Calum makes no comment. Getting along has to be the furthest from what they’re doing, but it’s not exactly something Luke can disclose. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

The main hallway leading out of the cafeteria is bustling with students. B lunch is starting in a few minutes and classes have already let out. Luke squeezes past two girls, muttering an apology, and trips as he slides up alongside Calum again. He hates A lunch, it’s packed, as are the tables, and escaping the cafeteria when the bells rung is absolute hell.

 

“I’ll catch you later.” Calum says as they pull away from the crowded hall. He eyes Luke up, sighing after a moment. “Please, like, don’t give up on Mike, he’s trying.”

 

Luke nods, at loss for words otherwise. They’re walking in a circle, really, with all of these secrets. Okay, so it’s only one, but that’s too many in the first place. “Yeah, good luck.” He finally says. He needs that too - luck. 

 

His seventh period class is quiet when he pushes the door open. Mrs. Lang isn’t in the room yet, but the agenda is scribbled across the board in neat print. Luke hurries to his seat and pulls out his planner. It’s scrawled on, mainly due to Michael and Calum’s already messed up planners. The variety of sloppy drawings range from squiggles to misshapen dicks in colored pen and sharpie. 

 

“Hey,” Sam says. He’s sat next to Luke for the whole year - after getting his seat moved from the back to the middle. He has braces and rubber bands - Luke, along with a majority of the class, has been hit by one when it’s snapped and gone flying. 

 

“‘Sup?” Luke asks, looking over at the boy. His hair is long and mussy, sort of like Michael’s except darker. Sam shrugs and Luke sighs. It’s a normal occurrence - Sam bothering whoever sat around him. Luke goes back to jotting his homework assignment down. Mrs. Lang comes in not five minutes later with a stack of papers in her arm.

 

Luke slumps back against his seat as Mrs. Lang passes out the packets. It’s their midterm assignment. She lets them work on it during class and Luke sits with Sam and Elliot - and goofs off more than filling in the blanks. The class goes by quickly - a blessing and a curse. Luke packs up slowly. Michael’s probably waiting for him, either at the bus lot or near the classroom.

 

Sure enough, as Luke goes through the door does he spot Michael against the lockers down the hall. His tie is loose and the cuffs of his shirt, undone. He’s reading something on his screen when Luke approaches him. “Hi,” He says, looking down at their feet. He meets Luke’s eyes and quirks a brow. “You coming home with me?”

 

His own mum is home, probably hounding Jack about his chores. Luke doesn’t need the overbearing weight of his mother on his shoulders when Michael’s dick is perched right there, too. Figuratively, of course. “Yeah, is that good?”

 

Michael nods and pushes off of the lockers. He brushes past Luke, tucking his phone into his back pocket. Luke follows after, trying his hardest to keep his eyes above Michael’s backpack and not to where his phone rests, screen still lit. It goes off a moment later and Luke’s eyes fall to his ass. He swallows and looks back up, striding quickly to fall in beside Michael.

 

“What do you want to do?” Michael asks as they get on the bus. It’s fairly crowded as they squeeze past the first few seats to claim their own.

 

“Um,” Luke says. His cheeks flame, and he shrugs, turning away from Michael. The older boy lets the conversation drop, much to Luke’s relief. It’s horrible, being stuck on a school bus with Michael Clifford and his dick, and these fucking mess of feelings that Luke would give the world to erase.

 

A paper ball goes flying over their heads towards the front of the bus. They pull up at Michael’s stop shortly after and a few girls exit before them. They’re older, nice too. They eye Luke up and smile sweetly. He blushes and Michael pulls him away with a groan. “They’re going to corrupt your innocence.”

 

Luke’s not sure there’s any left, now. “As if you haven’t done that already.” He bites out, surprising himself and Michael with the outburst. There’s no going back though, no, Luke’s walked himself into this argument.

 

Michael narrows his eyes, frowning. He doesn’t let go of Luke’s arm as he storms towards his house. Luke follows, is dragged along, nearly tripping over his feet, spluttering out nonsense.

 

“Shut the hell up, Luke.” Michael spits, anger in his tone. His eyes are hard and his lips pursed in a thin line. There’s still chalk on the sidewalk and driveway, although it looks new, freshly done. Michael leads Luke up the front path, dropping his arm and pulling his backpack off. He searches through the first zipper for a few seconds before pulling out his keys.

 

He spares no glances at Luke as he unlocks the door. Luke follows him in, shuffling forward and dropping his bag near the table.

 

“You did it.” Luke says.

 

Michael turns to him, frowning. “What?” His voice isn’t as hard.

 

Luke shrugs. “You corrupted me.” Michael waves his hand, rolling his eyes. “No, don’t brush it off.” Luke argues. “You- I saw your dick and gay porn, and I touched myself in front of you.” He says in a rush, cheeks warming again.

 

“Stop being a prude.” Michael snaps. He steps back from the door, slamming it shut. “Friendly jerking off isn’t the end of the world.”

 

And really, it is. Luke shakes his head. “Do you like me?”

 

Michael laughs. “What the hell? No. I’m not gay.” 

 

That’s an argument in itself. “You watch gay porn.” Luke brushes off the feelings bit, the pathetic crush part that’s unrequited and sort of flimsy and glares at Michael. “You jerked off to gay porn!”

 

“I jerked off to you, moron.” Michael steps closer to Luke and pushes him back. “That doesn’t mean I’m gay. I can appreciate a hot dude and nut because of him, it’s not enough to label me with, Jesus Christ. I could suck a dick and not be gay, it’s just a social label to make people feel inadequate and wrong.”

 

Luke stumbles, mouth open. “I-”

 

“You what?” Michael shakes his head. “It’s not brain surgery, Luke.”

 

But it is, or at least it’s something weird and completely out of Luke’s knowledge and comfort zone, whatever. Michael pushes him back again and Luke slides on the rug, nearly falling onto his ass. He continues to glare at Luke. 

 

“I could suck your dick right now and I wouldn’t question my sexuality or shit. I’m straight, I like boobs, but I can definitely appreciate a guy.”

  
It doesn’t make sense, like whatsoever, and Luke’s mouth really shouldn’t be this dry, and his cock should absolutely not be twitching. God, it’s like his worst nightmare come to life, except it’s real life and Luke still doesn’t know what to say. Michael grins, lips quirking up in this sort of cocky fashion that has Luke leaning forward. He hasn’t even attempted to stand up, there’s definitely not enough strength in his legs to do so. “I-”

 

“You want that, don’t you?” Michael raises an eyebrow and drops down into a crouch. ‘It’s okay, yanno, I’m not gonna judge you.”

 

This has absolutely taken a turn for the worst. Luke can already taste the regret they’re both going to feel, like sour patch kids and warm bourbon, like being sober and underage and stupid enough to accept. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Michael cocks his head to the side. “Yeah what?”

 

“Um.” Luke says, licking his lips. They’re dry, just like his mouth feels. “Want that.”

 

And Michael’s standing, staring down at Luke. He looks him over, meets his eyes and stares hard. “Let’s go upstairs.” He doesn’t offer a hand, instead turning and dropping his bag on the floor. He heads towards the stairs and turns back to Luke. “Want it or not?”

 

He does, a lot. Luke nods and climbs to his feet on shaky legs. He’s never had his dick sucked, or like, touched by anyone other than him. They’re like skipping a whole base which is sort of okay except for the fact that Luke’s dreamt of Michael’s hands and mouth on him for over a week and he’s not really learned any self control in the miniscule two week gap of jerking off together to now.

Michael’s in his room when Luke finally makes it up the stairs. His bed isn’t made and there are clothes on the floor, scattered about worse than the last time. Luke closes the door behind him and turns, leaning against it. Michael’s staring at him, hard, like he wants more than he can have. Luke knows how that feels. “Hi.”

 

“Get over here.” Michael says. He sits down on the bed, and Luke follows. There’s no nervousness in his eyes, which is weird, because Luke’s sure his heart is in his throat and he might possibly pass out - anything could happen, really. “Stop making it weird.”

 

“I’m not!’ Luke whines.

 

“You are,” Michael argues. “It wasn’t weird until you made it weird.” And really, he’s talking in circles which is definitely something he does when he’s anxious or lying. Luke dubs it the former and leans into his shoulder.

 

“Want you to... uh - “He pauses, shrugging his shoulders. He meets Michael’s eyes. God, they’re so green, like those tiny beads of air freshener his mum has jarred up around the house - pine scented or something earthy like that. “Kiss me?”

 

Michael grins. “You think I want to kiss you?” He scoffs but it’s teasing.

 

“I don’t care what you want,” Luke snarks. He does though, in a weird, sad way. He wants Michael to kiss him, and he wants Michael to want to kiss him back. Like an even trade of kisses or something. He pouts, lower lip stuck out as far as it can and bats his eyelashes at Michael.

 

The older boy sighs, rolling his eyes. “You’re awfully needy.” He doesn’t, though, lean in and Luke shoulders him. He could definitely go in for it first, like, kissing hasn’t been marked off as a no, and Luke wants it enough, he could definitely make the first move. Except he’s nervous because he’s uncoordinated and he’s definitely had teeth on teeth action before which wasn’t at all pleasant, and he can’t make a bigger fool of himself in front of Michael.

 

“Please kiss me.” Luke tries again. He could definitely argue the fact that there should be kisses before any dicks get pulled out, it’s only right. Plus, as Luke’s honorary first blowjob buddy, he deserves the full experience, well the both do - except it’s probably not Michael’s first time, but that’s besides the point. Kinda.

 

Michael relents, another sigh falling from his mouth before he’s kissing Luke’s cheek, sort of mouthing at it like he’s going to blow a raspberry for a moment before kissing further down his cheek towards his lips. Michael’s mouth is warm, soft and wet, and all those good things that have Luke’s cock beginning to strain in his boxers.

 

“Um.” Luke says. He’s been saying that all too much, it’s like his catchphrase except he doesn’t save the world shortly after, just gets hornier. Michael hums as he brushes his lips over Luke’s. This is weird, maybe wrong too. No one is supposed to make out with their former tormentor, or jerk off with them, or get blow jobs.... Okay maybe this has been fucked since the beginning but Luke’s really enjoying just these small touches, he’s never going to last.

 

“Shhh.” Michael whispers. He flicks his tongue out, licks where Luke’s lips crease and pushes himself forward, knocking Luke onto his back on the bed. Michael kisses him hard and Luke opens his mouth just the tiniest bit, like an invitation without RSVP - show up if you want, it’s cool. And Michael takes advantage of it quickly, licking into Luke’s mouth.

 

It’s not that hot, like whatsoever. There's no smooth fluency in the progression of their kiss, just tongue and teeth and tonsil hockey. It’s not really a disappointment, which is sad because he’d been expecting more, and maybe that’s just his crush speaking but Michael’s like, eating his face and it’s wet and sloppy, but it’s okay, because it’s kind of nice in a completely unrealistic  _ what do you mean you don’t drool on everyone you make out with _ kind of way.

 

“Ow.” Michael pulls back suddenly, eyes wide. His hand flies to his mouth. “You fucking bit me.”

 

Luke freezes, staring up at the older boy. “I’m... sorry?” Is it really his fault though? Like Michael’s the uncoordinated one and he’s supposed to be like, leading this, so really, Luke’s not at fault. He’s an amateur, so he can be blamed. Plus, Michael’s the one jamming his mouth inside of Luke's. 

 

Michael sniffs. “I can't believe I got bit by a twink.” He pouts and grabs Luke's hips, kisses him hard one more time. 

 

“I told you not to call me that.” Luke huffs, pulling away. It's like, it's a thing, and it's sort of sweet in a rude type of way but like, the definition on Urban Dictionary was more of  _ tiny, easily thrown around boy that takes it up the ass and likes getting rawed _ which isn't exactly a lie or is it a truth, but it's nice because Luke isn't sure he's opposed to the whole concept of being someone's toy to throw around. Maybe Michael's toy, yeah, that sounds good. 

 

Michael kisses him again. “And I said no.” He pulls himself up, bites down on Luke's lower and tugs. It's foreplay, definitely foreplay, and it's weird, because Luke's turned on and his cock is hard, and he kinda feels like he's gonna come, which in itself, is a complete nightmare because Michael hasn't even touched him and he was promised a god damn blowjob. 

 

“Michael..” Luke hisses, wraps a leg around Michael's. He rocks his hips up, trying to tighten himself against Michael's front and kisses at the corner of his mouth. He's flush to Michael now, cock tight against the older boys stomach with only the material of his cotton pants and boxers between them. 

 

The older boy meets his lips fairly quickly, humming into it. He thrusts his hips once and Luke's done for, absolutely fucking done. He makes this strangled sound, something akin to a crying, whimpery animal and throws his head back as he comes. He can't believe it, a singular thrust and he nutted his pants like a hormonal pre-teen - which his body isn't really far off from. 

 

“Uh.” Michael squirms, eyes wide. He pulls Luke's leg from around his own and sits back on his heels. He stares at the younger boy, his crotch mainly, and blinks. The grin slides over his face slowly, sneakily before he's laughing. “You came in your pants.”

 

And Luke just wants to crawl into a hole. His cheeks are on fire, chest too. It's fucking embarrassing that he's this easy to get off, and Michael's laughter only adds to the humiliation. He's only fifteen, he's not this sexually awakened god that can hold a load for three hours, like twenty minutes tops, and that's on a good day.  

 

“Stop.” Luke mumbles. He hasn't moved, doesn't really plan to unless Michael's going to lend him some boxers and pants. He can already the sticky mess when he shifts just an inch and it's not pleasant. 

 

Michael grins and ruffles Luke’s hair. “Kinda sad I didn't get to taste your dick.”

 

_ Me fucking too _ , Luke thinks. He's still not had his dick touched by anyone else, and really, given the circumstances, it's absolutely sad. 

 

“That's okay, don't worry.” Michael says. “I'll get you next time.” He leans down and kisses Luke again, and if Luke's crush doesn't skyrocket ten feet higher into the  _ never going to happen  _ zone. 

 

Except Michael's kissing him when he's already proven his logic and Luke’s already come, so what's the point if Michael's not gay? Luke doesn't care, not really, he just wants to experience all that Michael's willing to show him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> [catch me on tumblr!](http://antisocialhood.tumblr.com)


End file.
